warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Eris
|connections = Uranus |relay = Kuiper}} is a planet overrun by the Infested. Prior to Update 14, the Corpus were the controlling faction. The Eris Nav Segment can be obtained by defeating Tyl Regor, located on Titania, Uranus. Eris has two Assassination Targets: Mutalist Alad V, who can only be reached by crafting Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Keys with the blueprint awarded from the Patient Zero quest, and the Jordas Golem, who is unlocked after completion of the Jordas Precept quest. The parts of the Mesa Warframe can be obtained from Mutalist Alad V, while the Jordas Golem drops parts for the Atlas Warframe. Both bosses do not occupy existing nodes on the planet, instead having their own individual nodes appear once they are unlocked. Enemies Spy Missions: Special enemy variants have a chance of spawning during Spy missions. Missions Tips *As of Update 14.1.2, Eris can now drop Mutagen Samples. **As such, Eris tilesets are now an alternative location to obtain them, the previous being the Derelict tileset. **Both tilesets mainly feature the Infested as enemies. *Playing Eris nodes are an optimal method to obtain Neurodes owing to the high number of spawns of the Infested. Trivia *Eris is named after the Greek Goddess of Discord, owing to the fact that its discovery led to the debate (and ultimately the demotion) of Pluto's status as a planet. **Many of the Eris' missions are shortened names of various diseases, parasites and fungi. *After The Hunt For Alad V Eris was the only planet left to be completely controlled by the Infested, but they were eventually replaced by the Corpus in Update 11.3, but the Infested regained control in Update 14. **Since Update 14, Eris remained populated solely by Infested until the addition of Spy 2.0 within Update 15.13 caused the Corpus Faction to now hold one node. *According to the Operation Oxium Espionage weekend event, the formulation for Oxium was developed in a research facility near Eris. *Eris is the only planet that hosts the Hive Sabotage mission type. *Eris is also the only planet to feature the Infested Ship tileset, used by all nodes excluding the Corpus-controlled Gnathos Spy mission, the Infested Cyath Spy mission, and the Infesed Ixodes Defense mission. *Eris also has the unique distinction of having two unique Assassination targets: Mutalist Alad V and the Jordas Golem, each occupying their own nodes and having their own unique missions. While Phobos was the first planet to have two Assassination targets with the team-up of Captain Vor and Lech Kril, unlike with Eris both bosses are found on the same mission, and the pair are considered a single Assassination target. *Until Update 15.2.2, the Viver node was a Corpus Interception mission, making it the only non-Infested mission on the planet. This has since been replaced by an Infested Hive Sabotage mission. *Phorid originally was the boss of Eris, located in Naeglar until Update 11 when it was relocated to inhabit Invasion missions , and only when they reach the planet's boss node. *Prior to the introduction of Mutalist Alad V in Update 15.5, Eris was the only planet without a Boss mission. *Eris possesses the most missions of any planet. *Gnathos is the only mission which faction is Corpus instead of Infested. *Prior to Update 11, Eris's description read: "The Infested are spreading throughout the Orokin Derelicts in this region". This implied that some of the Orokin Derelicts are located here, as well as at Europa (which also had the same description). de:Eris ru:Эрида fr:Eris Category:Planets Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta Category:Infested